fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel Griffin
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 12-13 |height = |weight = |hair = White |eyes = Blue |birthday = December 7th |affiliation = Fairy Tail Griffin Family |occupation = Mage |status = Alive |relatives = Wataru Griffin(Father, Deceased) Shun'ō Griffin(Mother, Deceased) Ridhwan Griffin(Older Brother) Armaan Griffin(Twin Brother) Shun'ō Griffin(Cousin) Satyresses(Aunt, Deceased) Unnamed Uncle Phoenix Griffin(Cousin) Sphinx Griffin(Cousin) Annabelle Griffin(Cousin) |magic = Air Magic Archive Heavenly Body Magic}} Nigel Griffin' is Armaan Griffin 's younger twin brother,Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin's son and Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother . He is a Mage and a member of Fairy Tail Guild and a member of the Griffin Family. Nigel and his brother are the child prodigies of their guild and he is commonly known as Dr.Griffin. Appearance Nigel is a short teenage boy with blue hair and white hair, with a tint of blue. He greatly resembles his twin brother. Before the Time-Skip; Nigel wore a blue, buttoned up shirt and trousers. After the Time-Skip he donned a less formal attire consisting of a white shirt, black tie (tied loosely) and a blue jacket with a green hood. Personality Generally Nigel acts very mature for a boy his age and is very serious most of the time,rarely showing any emotions at all except anger.Nigel has a cold and hostile attitude towards others.He is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or acting childish .He becomes enraged every time someone made fun of his guild Fairy Tail Guild. Nigel is very embarrassed of his middle name Yasashisa meaning kind. Like his twin brother Nigel is a bookworm and is passionate for literature. Nigel is a very studiousness and is so devoted to studying that he even studies during his breaks, much to his older brother's dismay.He has demonstrated his reliance on books when there there is a situation involving superstition or supernatural. He deliberately avoids contact with other people who ask him to an event and would immediately reject them if they asked.Nigel gets nervous at the thought of disappointing his oldest brother. Despite the fact that Nigel is the younger twin he is more mature and calmer than Armaan.Nigel takes a lot of pride in his tittle Dr.Griffin and has an unbelievable amount of knowledge concerning health and medicine.He acts rather secretive and alluring.He enjoys bringing up painful topics of conversation and takes deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents. Although as a child Nigel was a truly kind boy.The reason for his personality today is because of his parents' murder. Nigel loved his parents deeply and was very attached to them.He often visits their grave,would fight his twin brother Armaan Griffin for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki . Since Nigel's older brother Ridhwan Griffin kept a number of book he read his books with his twin brother Armaan Griffin .Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness.Their hard work also showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Nigel is still a kind boy.For example Nigel saw Nuryn taking a break from working in a cafe she went outside still wearing her maid uniform.A group of young men approached her asking her out on a date.Nuryn refused them timidly but one of them grabbed her arm,another one of them placing his hand on her shoulder and another commenting on her lecherously.When Nigel saw what they were doing,he instantly ran to them,fighting them and started shouting at them to go away. History Nigel and his older twin brother Armaan Griffin were born to Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.The 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild at the age of 5. At a young age Armaan and Nigel read books that were kept by Ridhwan.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness. His parents Wataru and Shun'ō were childhood friends with John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki their children Jasmin Hale , Soraka Hale , Abbas Kuroki,Narcissus Kuroki ,Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki were childhood friends with Rid,Armaan and Nigel.When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): This magic allows Nigel to manipulate the air around him, allowing him to make it explode or he can even control the oxygen level in the air. Archive (古文書 Ākaibu ):A rare type of Magic which allows Nigel to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. User generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. Nigel has shown tremendous mastery over this form of Magic. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Nigel has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Nigel has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, take downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Nigel is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Equipment Relationships Armaan Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more closer than the one they have now.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he would fight his twin brother for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,considering each other as enemies and are more hostile with each other. What Nigel hates the most is people comparing with his brother and their appearances are remarkably similar, bordering identical.The 2 Griffin Twins are very envious of each other.Nigel is envious of Armaan's middle name Shirokoori which means White Ice in Japanese,while Nigel's middle name Yasashisa means kind.Armaan is envious of Nuryn linking her arm with Nigel's or hold his hand admitting she's still afraid of men and feels safe with Nigel than with Armaan. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their distant relationship with each other,they do care for each other.Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki .Also they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Ridhwan Griffin Nigel looks up and respects his older brother Ridhwan.He is also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books which he read.When Nigel and his twin brother Armaan Griffin Griffin became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale (One of their childhood friends) as being almost parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Nigel came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Nuryn Kuroki Nuryn grew up alongside Nigel since their early years which means they consider each other as both siblings and childhood friends .The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about Nuryn 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.Their hard work showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. After Nuryn was tortured and almost raped,Nigel became protective of her and more caring.For example Nigel saw Nuryn taking a break from working in a cafe, she went outside still wearing her maid uniform.A group of young men approached her asking her out on a date.Nuryn refused them timidly but one of them grabbed her arm,another one of them placing his hand on her shoulder and another commenting her lecherously.Knowing that Nuryn is a very shy and timid girl as well as her fear of getting tortured again and raped,he instantly ran to them, defending Nuryn by fighting them and shouting at them to go away. When Nuryn is near Nigel and Abbas isn't there,Nuryn would link her arm with Nigel's or hold his hand admitting she's still afraid of men and feels safe with Nigel.Nigel would normally fluster whenever Nuryn does this.After the first time Nuryn linked her arm with Nigel,he asked Narcissus Kuroki (Nuryn's sister) if it meant anything.Narcissus replying by saying Nuryn really trusts him. Nuryn is one of the very few people Nigel would express his feelings to after his parent's death,telling her that he has respect for Armaan.They also understand each other since their parents passed away at a young age for them. Abbas Kuroki One of Nigel's childhood friends and Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother,Abbas and Nigel are as close as brothers.Abbas has acted as Nigel's partner-in-crime in a few situations which made Nigel respect Abbas and considers him a trustworthy place to give information,but often gets annoyed when Abbas invades Nigel's personal space. Jasmin Hale Childhood friends who grew up alongside each other,Jasmin loves and cares for Nigel as an older sister and sometimes as a mother.Jasmin teases Nigel when ever she meets him which greatly annoys him.Jasmin believes that Nigel will grow up into a fine gentleman.Because of this she also worries that Nigel will start watching Adult videos when he reaches puberty.After the years they spent with each other and mother-son/elder sister-younger brother they share with each other,Nigel is very protective of Jasmin. Trivia In Japanese,Nigel's middle name Yasashisa means kind. Nigel's character is based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. Nigel's first appearance is based from : Fate Averruncus of Negima! Nāga of Beelzebub/ Akise Aru of Mirai Nikki. As for his younger appearance is based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach while his scenes with Nuryn came from Tsubasa Li of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Quotes "Friends are worth shedding blood for,but loved ones are worth sacrificing lives." Gallery Nigel Guild Card English.png|Nigel's Guild Card 881535.jpg|Nigel in the dark 889892.jpg|Nigel Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Male Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Smillingflower Category:AzuWen Category:Caster-Mage Category:Griffin Family